


Chills and Thrills

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs approves of Tony's last minute Halloween costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills and Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Halloween_Tibbs community on livejournal.

Gibbs pulled into the driveway and parked his car next to Tony's. As he got out he let the events of the day fade from his mind. He'd sent his team home over an hour ago but Vance had insisted on a meeting before he left. The case they'd just closed ended with a thirteen year old in jail for murdering his highly decorated Naval Officer father and Vance wanted to be absolutely sure they had their facts straight before putting the boy through the ringer.

He walked through the front door, tossed his keys onto the small table in the entryway and hung his overcoat in the closet then followed the sound of the radio into the kitchen. Tony was so focused on carving his pumpkin he didn't realize he was being watched. It was rare Gibbs made it all the way in the house without Tony noticing but the radio was so loud Tony couldn't have heard the Navy Marching Band parade through their living room.

Gibbs smiled as Tony sang along with the chorus of whatever song he was listening to and wiggled his butt in rhythm with the beat. The younger man was wearing nothing but a pair of skimpy black briefs with little white skulls all over them. Coming home to find Tony sparsely dressed or wearing nothing at all wasn't rare but it was usually a pair of loose fitting boxers that didn't show much or him sprawled out naked showing everything. The briefs hugging Tony's perfectly shaped ass left little to Gibbs' imagination but provided just enough mystery to excite him. He moved silently over to where Tony was standing and kissed his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Hi J," Tony said cheerfully.

"Whatcha doin'?" Gibbs asked.

"Carvin' a spooky pumpkin," Tony answered, "but it looks more happy than anything. I kinda messed up on the mouth."

"Is there a reason you're only wearing underwear?"

"Well, yeah. Pumpkin carving is messy."

"Mmm." Gibbs nibbled at Tony's neck and Tony purred in return. "Did you get the grill going yet?" Grilling hotdogs and handing out hot cocoa to the trick-or-treaters and their parents had become a tradition for Gibbs and Tony. Their house was the most popular one on the block whenever they didn't have to work.

"No," Tony said. "I kinda forgot. I did start the hot cocoa though. What time does trick or treating start?" He was oblivious of the affect he was having on Gibbs and the fact that the older man couldn't seem to peel his eyes away from his ass.

"1800 hours."

"I better hurry," Tony said. "I wanna get this on the front porch before the kiddos start coming."

"So, are you saying you're not gonna let this distract you?" Gibbs asked as he let his hand graze over Tony's cock.

Tony shivered against Gibbs' body at the touch. "Damn you," he muttered.

Gibbs licked Tony's neck then gently blew on it, making Tony shiver again.

"Stop that," Tony whispered.

Gibbs reached lower and nudged Tony's balls as he breathed hot breaths against his ear.

"J," Tony moaned. Just as he was getting ready to abandon his jack-o-lantern and all other Halloween activities, Gibbs' hands and mouth disappeared from his body. "How dare you get me all hot and bothered and leave me hanging," he grumbled.

"You said you wanted to finish carving your pumpkin and I really need to get the grill going," Gibbs said innocently.

Tony looked down at his erection and grumbled. Gibbs knew just how to push his buttons. He went back to carving his pumpkin while Gibbs moved the grill out front and got it going. When Gibbs returned to the kitchen to get the hotdogs and buns out, Tony was just finishing up his pumpkin. He carved the second eyebrow just a little higher and a little bigger than the first then stepped back and looked at his masterpiece.

"Tada!"

"Nice," Gibbs said.

"Will you put it on the front porch for me?"

"Are your arms broke?"

"No," Tony said. "I'm pretty much naked and I didn't think you wanted all the neighbors to see what you've repeatedly said belongs to you."

Gibbs smiled as he took the pumpkin and headed for the front door while Tony washed up. He arranged it on the porch next to the pumpkins Tony and Abby had carved the previous weekend then headed back inside. He and Tony went upstairs and Tony got dressed while Gibbs changed out of his work clothes.

"Are you excited? I'm excited," Tony beamed.

Gibbs smirked and shook his head as he pulled his long sleeve t-shirt on. Tony's childhood Halloweens had been far from normal and not exactly what most kids would consider fun. As an adult he did his best to ensure the holiday was fun for all the kids that showed up at their house.

"You can shake your head all you want but I know you love it too," Tony said. "The kids are gonna be so cute in their little Halloween costumes with their smiling faces and their eyeballs bugging out of their heads from too much sugar."

"You really get into this, don't you?"

"We usually have to deal with depressed, angry people," Tony said. "Now's our chance to interact with happy, cute people."

"I get to interact with a happy, cute person every day," Gibbs said winking at Tony.

Tony grinned from ear to ear as he pulled his shoes on. He walked over to Gibbs and wrapped his arms around him and the two shared a passionate kiss. "I love you too, Jethro."

Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony one more time before they headed downstairs. Tony emptied the bags of candy they'd purchased into their spooky Halloween bowl while Gibbs poured the hot chocolate into the large thermos. The two got everything set up in the garage and put the hotdogs on the grill just before the kids started arriving.

"Are you having coffee or cocoa, J?" Tony asked as he filled a cup with hot chocolate for himself.

"Coffee," Gibbs answered without hesitation.

"I don't even know why I bothered asking," Tony teased. "Be right back."

Gibbs took a drink out of Tony's cup while he was inside and hummed in delight. He liked hot chocolate, he just preferred coffee. Right after Tony went inside their first trick-or-treater arrived, a preschooler dressed as Buzz Lightyear.

"Trick or treat!"

"Hey Kiddo," Gibbs said holding the candy bowl out to him. "Take your pick."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you like a hotdog?" The little boy licked his lips and nodded excitedly. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yes please!" the little boy said.

Tony came out and handed Gibbs his coffee and was excited to see they had a visitor. "Our first customer," he said with a big goofy grin. "To infinity and beyond!"

The little boy giggled as Tony snapped a lid on the Styrofoam cup after filling it with cocoa.

"Would you guys like a hotdog or some cocoa?" Gibbs asked the parents as he handed the little boy his treat.

"No thank you," they both said. "Can you say thank you, Cal?"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Buddy," Tony said. "Happy Halloween."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee as he watched the family head off towards the next house. Tony picked up his cup to find it emptier than when he'd left it. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Me?" Gibbs asked innocently. He pretended to think about it then shook his head.

"Mm-hmm," Tony hummed. "I'd suck down half your coffee if it wouldn't kill me."

Gibbs smiled as he turned back to the grill. Superman and Ariel were on their way up the driveway.

Princesses and superheroes, scarecrows and pumpkins, animals and military men, firefighters and cops all stopped by for candy. Some got tricks before their treats and others got an extra treat for impressing the guys. Gibbs and Tony enjoyed chatting with the kids and their parents while they passed out hotdogs and hot chocolate. It was a chance to reconnect with the neighbors and catch up on what was happening while putting a smile on the kids' faces. Tony was right. After dealing with sadness and pain all the time it was wonderful to see cheerful, smiling little ones.

"I'd say that was a success," Tony said as trick-or-treating was coming to an end.

"Mm-hmm," Gibbs hummed before leaning over and taking a bite of the hotdog in Tony's hand.

"First my cocoa, now my hotdog?" Tony protested.

Gibbs' only answer was to pull Tony's hand closer to his mouth and take an even bigger bite. Tony glared playfully at Gibbs and shoved the rest of the hotdog in his mouth before Gibbs could eat it all.

"That's okay," Gibbs said seductively. "I'll just snack on you instead."

Tony froze at the words before a hint of a smile played on his lips. He was suddenly wishing they didn't have to get everything cleaned up. "I like the way that sounds," he said. "Now that the kids have had their fun I think it's time for some Tony and Jethro playtime."

"Did you have something in mind?" Gibbs asked unable to resist the urge to lean in and kiss his lover.

"Hmm, I don't know," Tony said slyly.

"As long as it involves that skeleton underwear you had on earlier," Gibbs said.

"You like those?" Tony asked with a smile.

The look on Gibbs' face said it all making Tony laugh in amusement. He had no idea a seasonal pair of briefs he'd bought on a whim would impress Gibbs so much.

"Let's get this cleaned up and maybe you'll see 'em again," Tony said with a wink.

Cleanup proved to be much easier and quicker than set up was and the guys were done in no time. Once everything was put away, Tony took Gibbs' hand and led him into the living room.

"I finally figured out what I'm gonna be for Halloween," he said.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled seductively at Gibbs, licking his lips as his eyes roamed his lover's body. "A stripper," he said softly. "Have a seat. If you're lucky I might even give you a lap dance."

Gibbs sat down in the middle of the couch and adjusted his already tightening jeans. Tony leering at him lustfully had his cock growing and the promise of a striptease and a lap dance was only making things tighter.

"I'm in charge tonight," Tony said. "No touching till I say so."

"Damn you."

Tony smiled as he stepped closer to Gibbs. He leaned in and traced his fingers over Gibbs' lips before giving him an all too brief kiss.

"I thought you said no touching," Gibbs breathed.

"You can't touch me," Tony said. "I can touch you all I want."

"Damn you," Gibbs repeated as his eyes traveled over Tony's body.

Tony picked up the remote control and turned some music on then started running his hands over his chest as he moved with the beat. Gibbs watched as Tony made seductive faces at him while he slowly worked his shirt up his torso before finally pulling it over his head and letting it fall to the floor.

His jeans rode low on his hips making the top of the briefs Gibbs loved so much visible. Gibbs wanted to reach out and touch but he decided to follow the rules for the time being. Tony moved closer to Gibbs, dragging his hand across his chest, tugging at his nipple along the way and moaning as he stimulated himself. When he made it to the couch he climbed on top of Gibbs, straddling him as he continued moving his body with the beat of the music. He wrapped his arms loosely around Gibbs' neck and stole a kiss, smirking when Gibbs tried for more.

Tony was gone from Gibbs' lap all too quickly and back to dancing. Gibbs popped the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper while he watched Tony do the same. As Tony shimmied out of his jeans painfully slow, Gibbs freed his cock and started stroking himself.

"Socks off too," Gibbs requested once Tony's jeans finally landed in a heap on the floor.

"Impatient?" Tony asked quietly as he pulled one sock off and tossed it towards Gibbs.

"Mm-hmm." Gibbs dodged the sock and left it draped over the back of the couch. He'd found Tony's socks in weirder places.

Tony's other sock went in the opposite direction leaving the young man standing there in nothing but the briefs—the very full briefs. Tony wiggled his way back over to Gibbs, coming to a stop between Gibbs' legs and started gyrating his hips right in front of his lover. Gibbs held his breath, mesmerized by the show Tony was putting on. He reached out, unable to resist touching any longer. As soon as his hand found Tony's hip, Tony smacked it away.

"No touching," he reminded gently.

"How can I not?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged, smiled and continued his dance. He turned around and wiggled his butt at Gibbs before rubbing it against his leg then sliding up and rubbing it over his lap. Gibbs did his best to grind against Tony without using his hands to hold his lover against him but Tony's movements were making it impossible.

Tony turned once again and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck. He rested his knees on the couch on either side of Gibbs, continuing to move with the music. Gibbs touched Tony's leg out of habit but Tony quickly slapped it away. The former Marine tucked his hands behind his head to remind himself not to touch while he enjoyed the show Tony was putting on for him.

Tony straddled one of Gibbs' legs and rubbed his underwear covered cock against Gibbs' jeans. He played with his nipples, knowing that only being allowed to watch was torture for his very hands-on lover. As the song changed, Tony moved his hands from his own chest to Gibbs'. He ran his hands down the firm chest, over his belly and stopped when he got to the top of Gibbs' jeans. Gibbs' cock was still jutting out, leaking onto his clothes. Gibbs pushed his hips towards Tony but Tony resisted the urge to touch his lover and give him any sort of relief.

He moved his legs on either side of Gibbs' legs and once again started gyrating his hips. Gibbs watched as Tony shook his hips and ran his hand all over his body. When Tony started tugging and rubbing his cock through the Halloween briefs, Gibbs had to fight hard not to reach out and touch. After driving Gibbs crazy touching himself, Tony fully lowered himself into his lover's lap, finally letting their cocks meet as he continued his dance.

"Shit!" Gibbs hissed.

"Like that?" Tony asked as he pushed Gibbs' t-shirt up his body then pulled it over his head. He tossed the clothing behind him then wiggled and rubbed his cock up Gibbs' belly and chest, almost to his mouth. Gibbs could see the wet spot where the precum had soaked through the garment. His tongue unconsciously darted out of his mouth, longing for a taste of the cock he still couldn't see.

Tony let his fingers ghost over Gibbs' arms, across his armpits to his chest as he wiggled his body back down into Gibbs' lap. He pushed himself off the couch and tugged at Gibbs' jeans.

"You won't be needing these anymore," he said.

Gibbs lifted his hips enough Tony could pull his jeans and boxers off and his cock sprang free.

Tony grabbed the lube from the coffee table and popped it open. "Unlike most lap dances," he said as he poured just enough lube over Gibbs' cock, "this one will leave you fully satisfied."

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Gibbs asked in a strangled whisper. Tony's cock was so hard it was pulling his underwear away from his body but Gibbs wanted more than a little peek.

"I thought you liked my underwear," Tony teased.

"Not as much as I like what's in them," Gibbs said.

Tony grinned as he once again started wiggling his hips. He slowly pushed the underwear down his long legs while Gibbs watched with lust in his eyes. He wanted his hands on that body; his cock inside that body. He was ready to take Tony fast and hard.

Tony turned around and shook his ass for Gibbs again, lowering himself onto his lover's lap again. "You may touch my ass but that's it," he said. "And you can't stick your cock in there yet," he quickly added.

Gibbs growled as he squeezed Tony's ass while Tony wiggled around. He spread Tony's cheeks and thrust his cock between them, rubbing himself against Tony's puckered entrance. Tony wiggled his ass up to Gibbs' chest so he could reach down and stroke his lover's cock to make sure he was nice and lubed up. He was still stretched from the last time they'd made love and wasn't going to interrupt his little dance to stretch himself out any more.

He wiggled back down Gibbs' chest, still holding onto Gibbs' dick and this time pushed Gibbs inside him. Tony moaned and Gibbs cried out in pure pleasure. Tony laid back against Gibbs' chest and let his head fall to Gibbs' shoulder.

"You can touch me now," he whispered.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and held him tightly as he started thrusting into him. The gentle strokes to make sure Tony was stretched enough quickly intensified. Tony moved his body in sync with Gibbs, thrusting and rubbing. The pace was frenzied and the sex rough after all the teasing but both were grunting and groaning in pure bliss. Gibbs let his hand fall over Tony's cock and rubbed it roughly while they moved together as one.

"Oh yeah," Tony cried out. "Just like that. Touch me just like that." He moved his hand on top of Gibbs' and rubbed with him.

Gibbs went from rubbing to tugging until the rhythm of his hand matched the pace of his hips. Tony was moaning continuously, adding an occasional curse and crying out Gibbs' name. He spread his legs, resting his feet on the couch on either side of Gibbs as he jerked his hips back and forth, meeting Gibbs thrust for thrust.

Every muscle in Gibbs' body tightened as release drew near. He held Tony tighter against him, determined to never let him go. Sweat was burning his eyes but he didn't care. "I'm gonna cum," he panted. It was the only warning he could give, hoping Tony was right behind him because he couldn't hold back any longer. He cried out as he exploded inside Tony then felt Tony pulsing around his exhausted cock and knew he was cuming as well. He continued stroking him with the same fast, rough pace until Tony's body went completely limp on top of him.

Neither of them spoke for the next several minutes as they struggled to get their breathing to return to normal. Gibbs rested his feet up on the coffee table to make them both a little more comfortable as he continued holding Tony's body to his; his hand still covering Tony's soft cock and the other still wrapped around Tony's belly. Tony's head was resting comfortably on Gibbs' shoulder and his ass was still full with Gibbs' dick, just the way he liked it. They evened out their breathing, both of them feeding off the other one. When Tony was calm, Gibbs was calm and vice versa. Both of them knew they needed to get up. They couldn't stay like that all night or they wouldn't be able to move in the morning but neither of them wanted to leave the peace and comfort they found in each other's arms.

"Where'd you learn how to give a lap dance like that?" Gibbs asked softly.

Tony shrugged. "I had a couple in my college days. Guess I picked up a few things."

"If your ass was for sale, you could charge top dollar."

Tony smiled at the compliment. His ass wasn't for sale and he didn't want it to be but knowing he'd successfully pleasured his lover was priceless. "Happy Halloween, J."

**The End**


End file.
